Such a headrest has a head part to brace the head of a passenger in the vehicle seat. The head part is held on a vehicle structure by at least one support rod that can be formed for example by the backrest of the vehicle seat. Within the context of the invention, the free end of a support rod bracket is also a support rod. The head part is held on the support rod by at least one bearing, and the support rod is mounted on the vehicle structure by at least one bearing.
DE 10 2011 100 819 discloses a motor vehicle seat with a headrest. The headrest holder bars in this case are mounted in a support frame having bearing elements. Contact regions of the bearing elements lie opposite each other, and at least one of the bearing elements has a flexible design to form a force fit with the holder bar. The bearing elements are functionally connected to a support frame.
DE 10 2005 019 946 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,219] describes an attachment device for the headrest of a vehicle seat. The headrest bars are mounted in guide sleeves each held in a socket of the vehicle seat. Elastic spring shackles are constructed in the guide sleeves and press the headrest bars against inner surfaces of the guide sleeves. A spring is attached to the guide sleeve, is supported on the guide sleeve, and exerts a clamping force on the headrest bar.
DE 196 08 851° C.2 relates to a guide sleeve in which a spring element also exerts a radial force on a resilient tongue of the guide sleeve such that the tongue presses against the support rod.
DE 10 2005 043 811 describes a headrest having a support rod mounted in a guide of the backrest. The guide holds at least one bearing element forming a bearing surface projecting toward the support rod.
DE 10 2010 041 878 [U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,705] describes a headrest in which a support rod of the headrest is mounted by bearing elements held on an upholstered support of the headrest and elastically pretensioned toward the support rod. A spring clamp serves for pretensioning, is supported on an outer side of the bearing element fixed to the upholstery support, and presses its free ends radially inward. The bearing elements have on an inner periphery guide rods that project toward support rods.